


Un portero lamentable

by amandabeicker



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandabeicker/pseuds/amandabeicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La fiesta post-misión parece estar resultando un éxito, al menos hasta la entrada de varios elementos no invitados.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un portero lamentable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dryadeh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryadeh/gifts).



> Escrito para la petición de [](http://dryadeh.livejournal.com/profile)[**dryadeh**](http://dryadeh.livejournal.com/) en el [Shore Leave Fest](http://normandia-sr.livejournal.com/36160.html). Spoilers del DLC de Citadel, en Mass Effect 3.

La fiesta estaba alcanzando su momento de máximo esplendor. Risas, música, una amplia gama de cócteles y, por supuesto, la improvisada pista de baile en la cocina hacían pensar que el evento estaba demostrando ser un éxito rotundo; lo cual había sido particularmente predecible, si se tenía en cuenta que llevaban tantísimo tiempo al pie del cañón y sin una pequeña posibilidad de descanso. La agradable distracción estaba teniendo un efecto sorprendente en todos ellos, y Shepard tenía que admitir que no recordaba habérselo pasado tan bien desde hacía muchísimo tiempo.

Con las luces brillantes del ambiente deslumbrándole los ojos, se tomó lo que quedaba de su cóctel, notando como el penetrante sabor del alcohol bajaba por su garganta. La música a todo volumen retumbaba en las paredes y el suelo del apartamento, como si hubieran adquirido el sistema de altavoces del Purgatory. Shepard empezaba a preguntarse si tendría vecinos y, si era así, cuánto tardarían en aparecer para quejarse.

Hizo un asentimiento en dirección a Joker y Steve a modo de despedida; ambos estaban enfrascados en una desconcertante discusión sobre las carreras de varren que la había hecho reír, pero empezaba a ser momento de ver qué tal estaban yendo las cosas en la planta inferior. Mientras bajaba los escalones, a Shepard le extrañó sentirse ligeramente mareada, con la visión contaminada de la característica bruma producto de los cócteles. A lo largo de los años, la comandante de la Normandía SR2 había ido desarrollando una gran tolerancia al alcohol pero, después de todas las copas que había tomado durante su ronda por los distintos grupos de conversación, incluso ella empezaba a notar sus reconocibles efectos.

En el piso de abajo, todo el mundo parecía estar indudablemente fuera de control. Había una competición de beber chupitos encabezada (cómo no) por James, alguien había apostado a ver cuántas botellas de alcohol era capaz de mantener en el aire mediante la biótica sin que se le cayeran, y Shepard acababa de escuchar el indudable chapoteo de alguien siendo tirado al interior del jacuzzi. Y ahí, junto a la nevera de la cocina, un salariano hablaba animadamente con Traynor e intentaba arrastrarla a la pista de baile. Un _salariano_. Al principio, la cuestión pasó totalmente desapercibida para la comandante; pero, pronto, sus ojos también captaron a su lado la figura de una chica completamente desconocida que jugaba a colar monedas en los vasos abandonados de la mesa. Shepard frunció el ceño en un gesto de absoluto desconcierto. No recordaba haber visto en su vida a ninguno de los dos.

Un segundo después, todo empezó a cobrar sentido.

—¿¡Grunt!? —Ella le llamó, extrañada, mirando a su alrededor y buscándole con la mirada por los balcones de la primera planta del apartamento—. ¡¡GRUNT!!

Sólo hicieron falta un par de segundos más para que el krogan se asomara desde el piso superior, buscando con curiosidad el origen del grito hasta que sus diminutos ojos se posaron en la comandante. Tenía en la cara una sonrisa que a Shepard le provocó desconfianza desde el primer momento.

Ella hizo un airado gesto con las manos, pidiendo explicaciones: —¿Quién es esta gente? ¡Pensaba que no estabas dejando entrar a nadie!

—Ah, eso. Me convencieron —declaró él, apoyándose en la barandilla.

—¿CÓMO? —preguntó Shepard, incrédula.

Grunt esbozó una amplia sonrisa y alzó las manos, en las que sostenía una baraja de cartas y una considerable cantidad de botellas de alcohol: —Traían provisiones. Je.

Y, como si aquélla fuera una explicación lo suficientemente válida, la enorme figura del krogan volvió a desaparecer en el primer piso del apartamento.

—¿QUÉ? ¡Baja aquí y ayúdame a echarles! —gritó Shepard, inútilmente. Parecía bastante evidente que el hecho de haber ingerido unas cuantas copas de más debía restarle credibilidad y dotes de mando, porque Grunt no volvió a aparecer.

Un par de chicas aleatorias a las que tampoco había visto en su vida pasaron a su lado corriendo, para ir a rogarle a Glifo que buscara si tenía ‘Descontrol en el Afterlife’ o ‘Biótica de mi corazón’ entre su repertorio de canciones. Shepard resopló, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Sin lugar a dudas, no estaba tan sobria como para lidiar con la situación con la requerida diligencia; pero tampoco tan borracha como para que le diera completamente igual tener a un montón de extraños no invitados en su casa. Volvió la vista hacia la entrada, y justo estaba preguntándose si no sería más conveniente activar las alarmas antiincendios y desalojar a todo el mundo de allí, cuando sus ojos captaron algo que no acababa de encajar.

—Ah, no. Eso sí que no. —murmuró, irritada.

Desde luego, tampoco estaba _ni de lejos_ lo suficientemente borracha como para pasar por alto el hecho de que una de las desconocidas estuviera tonteando descaradamente con Kaidan. Aparentemente, la chica sólo había entablado una amigable conversación con él; pero Shepard era muy buena reconociendo el lenguaje gestual, y estaba bastante claro que la desconocida tenía otras intenciones.

—¿Disfrutando de la fiesta?

—Ah, ¡Shepard! —la saludó Kaidan, con aquella sonrisa encantadora que tenía. No se le había escapado el aire ligeramente hostil que cubría la cara de Shepard, aunque no parecía tener ni una idea aproximada de la razón.

—Dios mío, ¿¡ _de verdad_ eres la comandante Shepard!? —preguntó una de las chicas del corrillo de conversación, en lo que parecía un creciente ataque de histeria. En su emoción, se aferró al brazo de Kaidan con impertinente confianza—. ¡Debe ser genial ser tú!

Al menos, Kaidan tuvo el detalle de parecer ligeramente incomodado por la situación.

—¡Colarnos en tu casa ha sido una pasada! —exclamó otra de ellas.

—Yo no diría tanto —opinó Shepard, con una calma insólita—. Veréis, a pesar de que todos vuestros sentidos os indiquen que esto es una fiesta desenfadada, este hombre y yo tenemos un asunto extremadamente importante que atender. —La comandante hizo una pausa—. Cerrad la puerta al salir.

Y, diciendo aquello, cogió a Kaidan por el antebrazo y le arrastró fuera de aquella conversación. La complació comprobar que Grunt estaba bajando las escaleras como una tromba para arreglar su pésimo trabajo como portero.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —preguntó Kaidan, desconcertado.

Shepard se volvió hacia él, con una sonrisa burlona colándose entre sus labios, y le puso una mano en el hombro, con suavidad: —No estarías siguiéndoles el rollo, ¿verdad?

Kaidan abrió mucho los ojos y, cuando habló, su voz de había teñido de un innegable tono divertido: —No puedo creer lo que oigo. ¿Es posible que estés celosa, Shepard?

—Te toca responder primero.

—No, no les estaba “siguiendo el rollo” —aclaró él, dibujando con los dedos unas comillas en el aire—. Aprecio demasiado mi vida para eso.

—¿En serio? Yo diría que estabas pecando de una absoluta falta de carácter ahí, como mínimo—opinó Shepard, burlona—. Vas a tener que compensarme por esto, mayor. _Mucho_.

—Puedes apostar a que lo haré —susurró Kaidan, con la insinuación haciéndose bien patente en su voz.

—¿De verdad? No sé qué decirte, Kaidan. —Shepard se apartó ligeramente de él, cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa atrevida adornando sus labios. Incluso ella se dio cuenta de que estaba arrastrando mucho las palabras—. Llevas toda la noche flirteando conmigo, y aún no he visto que esto lleve a ningún lado. ¿Vas a hacer algo al respecto o sólo estás provocándome?

De alguna forma, entre la opaca bruma que embotaba su cabeza, Shepard era consciente de que el alcohol estaba empeorando aún más su ya considerablemente directa técnica para ligar; pero le importó bastante poco.

Él soltó una nueva carcajada, a medias entre el azoramiento y el cariño: —Oh, Shepard.

Se acercó levemente a ella, en lo que pretendía ser un movimiento sutil que acabó siendo bastante destacable por culpa del ligero calambrazo biótico. Kaidan sonrió suavemente; le colocó una mano en el antebrazo y la otra en la cadera, y el cálido tacto de su piel actuó en ella como un agradable cosquilleo. Puso los ojos en él, con la mirada encendida. La tensión era insoportable.

—Claro que antes sería conveniente que nos quedáramos solos. —señaló acertadamente Kaidan. Hizo un gesto con la mano hacia la multitud que les rodeaba, con tal de enfatizar su postura.

—Estaba pensando en activar las alarmas antiincendios —susurró Shepard, a escasos centímetros de su boca.

—Suena bien. —opinó él, y el aire que salió de su boca le provocó un agradable cosquilleo en los labios, estremeciendo todo su cuerpo.

La evidente atracción entre ambos se hizo imposible de sobrellevar por más tiempo. Kaidan acortó los pocos centímetros que quedaban entre ellos para atrapar sus labios en un beso impulsivo, atrayéndola más a él y hundiendo los dedos entre sus mechones de cabello rojizo. Shepard se aferró a la fina manga de su camiseta, mordiéndole ligeramente el labio inferior, quizá con un poco más de fuerza de la que había querido. Sus manos se deslizaron poco a poco por debajo de su camiseta, tanteando la suave y cálida piel, en lo que fue un movimiento subconsciente pero inevitable.

Y, mientras se perdía en aquel beso largo y encendido, contaminado por la característica neblina producto del alcohol que cubría sus sentidos, Shepard no pudo evitar pensar que, a pesar de los incidentes, aquella fiesta no podría haber sido mejor.


End file.
